The Basement
by TorturedGuitar
Summary: It all started two years ago when I broke the most important rule; never go into the basement... Rated T for my evil purposes. PERMANENT DISCLAIMER!
1. Prologue

**I want them, but I don't have an army large enough to storm the place… yet.**

 **And There will be Hiccup/Astrid pairing… my first pairing… shit.**

 _Life_. Some people say that it is worth living. Others say that it never was meant to be. Some people live a decent life, even from the start. Other has to scratch and scrape to simply make a living, if they even get that far. What do these people have in common? They are a part of the city. No matter how small they make some sort of difference and they _could_ be more… but they don't.

I was like that once. I was in the middle, yet invisible. I thought me being there was nothing important. I can't believe how wrong I actually was…

It all started two years ago, when I broke the most important rule; never go into the basement…

 **BOOM! Curiosity ignited!**


	2. Cuts And Bruises of Danny Fenton

**My quest to conquer failed… they had a flying Justin Bieber and we had to evacuate…**

 _So, how to start? You already know me, Daniel Fenton aka Danny Phantom, but I don't know you… and I'm still going to tell you my story. I need your help because I know that I can find_ _ **the answer**_ _, which_ _I seek, is in there. You'll help me, right?_

 _ **Let's get started…**_

It was supposed to be an ordinary day of school, detentions and ghosts **(In this story the portal is in the ops center because of reasons)**. It had been like that since I was thirteen **(In this story because of reasons… again)** and I would never have made it those three years without Sam and Tucker. They were my best friends and I lost count on how many times they had saved my Half-Life. I'm a Halfa, aka Ghost Hybrid. But no need to go into details. A lot of things were… sensitive.

I woke up as usual, tired after hunting ghosts all night and I felt a migraine starting up. Sometimes being a hero _sucked_. I had one of those ringing clocks and it was loud and annoying, so I couldn't help but throw it out the window as fast as I stepped out of the bed.

"You are society's problem now, you stupid clock!"

I wish I actually said that, but I didn't... I just groaned.

I slowly stretched. I had to be careful since I dislocated my shoulder only hours earlier. Ghost hunting, not recommended.

But this seemed to be a good morning. The birds sang and the sun was shining in a blue sky. Not bad… not bad at all. I quickly took some fresh clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

The water was cold and made my hair lay flat on my head. I always liked cold showers since my ice core made heat extra hot. I stood in the shower for ten minutes. I knew that I had to because I had not showered in three days and it made me feel less tired.

When I stepped out of the shower I phased the water off and flexed only to notice that the water had healed the last of my shoulder. Cold water always had a good effect with my injuries and I didn't question it.

I took some time looking at my face in the mirror. The messy, black hair was filled with leaves I failed to wash away after that fall in the woods and I had to get them out with my hairbrush. I frowned and hissed when the brush stopped in the middle of the hair every now and then. Man, it hurt! I should brush my hair more often.

When I was done I almost ran down the stairs of the house. The house itself was… special. It had an Ops Center on the roof, where the Ghost Portal was situated and a big sign on the outside showed the words "Fenton Works". But the thing that was the most intriguing was _the basement._ It was off limits. It had at least five different locks, three alarms and made of impenetrable steel and ectoranium. Nothing could go through it without the keys. There were eight keys; Five for the locks, and three for the alarms. All had their own placement and if you did it wrong a signal would be sent to the military and my parents, Maddie, and Jack Fenton. Other than that it was a normal house.

If my parents were down there it was no way to contact them so Jazz and I knew how to cook… or, I did. My sister was terrible at cooking, but she helped me with school and I was really grateful for that.

The stairs led to the kitchen and on the way down I saw Jazz trying to make pancakes, key word being _trying_. I shook my head at the burnt pancakes on the plate with disgust and walked to her. I was not going to eat that, ever.

"Jazz, you know that you can't cook, even if your life depended on it," I said and took over, turning the pancake before it got burned like the rest. Jazz pouted in fake anger.

"Good morning to you too," she said. She dropped the act, "… How many ghosts was it this time?"

"Only Skulker and the Box Ghost, but Boxy took hours to catch. And I crashed in the woods during the battle with Skulker and dislocated my shoulder" I said as I started with another pancake. "It is almost like new so no need to worry" I could almost hear her relaxing.

"Good," she said. My sister knew when pushing it wouldn't help. "I'll prepare the rest"

"Sounds good," I said.

I glanced at the clock. It was 7 AM and the school would start in one hour.

I always took a look around in the morning in case it would be the last time I went out the door. I knew the risks, but I couldn't help but worry. If I died how would my family and friends react? What would happen to Amity Park?

I didn't have that many scars thanks to my healing, but the bigger injuries made their mark. Every scar had its own story. I thought it was cool.

I finished the pancakes and placed them on the table. There were only two plates, but I was used to it. Mom and I were close back in the day, but now the research took up all their time. I barely knew them anymore. Jazz and I dug in.

"Do you want a ride to school, Danny?" Jazz asked as she took some strawberry jam on her plate.

"Nah, I can walk with Sam and Tuck" I replied and poured syrup over the slightly smoking pieces of food. Everything worked with syrup in my opinion, even salad, and beef!

But pancakes were my favorite along with beacon. We finished our food in a silence that seemed to echo in the house. It was eerie like it was abandoned or something and it was a little dust on the furniture. I wish I could clean this damn place, but with the ghost hunting I had not time.

I placed my now empty plate in the sink and grabbed my bag in the hallway. You could see the stairs and the tip of the door that led to the basement. I glared at it with all my might, but it stood there, taunting me to open. I turned away before it got the better of me.

' _Stupid door and stupid basement! I want my parents back… '_

I stepped out the door with heavy steps. I didn't want to go to school. I didn't want to get bullied and get even more detention than I already had. Jazz left not so long ago in her car and I almost regretted saying no to her offer.

With my bag over my shoulder, I quickly left Fenton Works behind me. I would be late if I didn't hurry. By the road, I took to the left and walked with slumped shoulders to the park where Sam and Tucker waited.

"Hi Danny" they said. I smiled.

"Hi guys" I said and failed to suppress a yawn. They knew what it meant.

"Rough night?" Sam asked as we walked the rest of the way to the school.

"Skulker and Boxy came out. Skulker made me crash in the woods so that I dislocated my shoulder and Boxy took me hours to catch" I said.

"Dude, you need a break" Tucker said, looking up from his trusty PDA. "I know! You, me and Sam. My place after your detention"

"You know I can't, Tuck"

"-But if there are no ghosts we can, right?" he said.

"Ok, but only _if_!" I said. "Remember last time we ignored a ghost?"

Tucker cringed by the memory of the whole east side of town, destroyed by Vlad.

"Don't worry Danny" Sam said. "I'll help you with the ghost while Tucker sits on his ass all day" Tucker crossed his arms.

"Lovebirds" he mumbled and yelped when Sam's boot kicked him in the gut. Both she and I turned deep red.

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" we yelled at the same time. Tucker recovered quickly and snorted.

"Yeah, right" he said, clearly sarcastic.

"Hey, sarcasm is my thing!" I laughed.

Then the school came into view. Casper High, the only school in Amity. That meant that everyone that wasn't in kinder garden was there. The new school would be finished next year, but by then I would already be a freshman. It was always crowded, but luckily nobody used the toilets since they exploded and poop flew everywhere. They were fixed now, but nobody dared go near them.

Then the day was pretty casual. Ghost attacks, bullies falling asleep in class. Everything was just the same and I got a new wound to it also. A cut that wasn't deep, but it went from my shoulder and all the way down to my elbow making it hurt every time I used it. We had to change bandage between every period because the blood didn't stop, not even after trying to cut the circulation!

I was starting to get affected by the blood loss when the school was out.

"I'm sorry guys, but I won't be able to be with you" I said, but Sam and Tucker interrupted.

"It's ok Danny" Sam said.

"Call us if you need us" Tucker said. I smiled.

"Thanks" I said and put my bag over my previously injured shoulder, which was the left one. My cut was on the right. Then I slowly made my way home. For every step I took I was afraid that the blood would go through the bandage.

On the way home I saw a man trying to force his _dog_ to pee by lifting it by the neck with the _leash_. I felt my hero complex trying to take place, but I settled for taking several pictures of it with my phone. I would just turn it in to the police later.

The once blue sky was now filled with clouds filled with thunder and lightning, but luckily I was inside before anything happened. I unplugged every single device in the house and sat down on my bed in my room.

Lightning cracked through the sky along with the loud sound of thunder and rain started to pour down. I grabbed a hold of an amulet I wore around my neck. It was black with a white diamond in the middle, held up by a golden chain. It was an amulet with the same effects as Dora's amulet. It could turn me into a fire breathing lizard at will, though I never really used it. It was a birthday gift from Dora.

I had my birthday three weeks ago and the worst thing with it was that my parents forgot it. They always did.

I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts and pulled my first aid kit out from under my bed. In it I had everything for my injuries. Sam and Tucker also had one, just in case.

I took some bandage and other supplies from it and went to the bathroom to properly wrap the cut. I cleaned it and wrapped hard, but not too hard. I was used to that kind of thing; taking care of my own wounds. Now it was like I could do it in my sleep and I barley felt the stinging pain when I put alcohol on it.

When I was done I looked in the mirror. I could tell that I lost a lot of blood since my skin was almost white as paper. I sighed and closed my eyes when a wave of nausea hit me. But the bleeding had to stop before I could go to sleep. I walked down the stairs and stopped when I saw something new. My parents sat by the table in their jumpsuits. Is it strange to not know how my mom looks like behind the goggles? They seemed to be rather happy. I blinked to make sure that I wasn't hallucinating from the loss of blood.

"Mom? Dad?" I asked. First now they seemed to acknowledge me. Not that it surprised me, but it still stung.

"Hey-o Danny-Boy!" my dad said happily. Just as I remembered him... My mom took her goggles of along with the hood. She had brown hair and purple eyes.

"Hi Danny" my mom said. "You've grown" That's it? 'You've grown'? Wow…

I just nodded and slowly sat down around the table. "Yeah"

"I'm sorry we missed your birthday, but we got something for you…" mom said. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You have?"

"You'll love it, Danny-Boy!" dad said. "I'll go get it" Then he stood up so quickly that the table moved. I was really confused. What made them leave the basement… Maybe they keep technology in there and had to cut the power?

"How are Jazz doing?" mom asked me. I smiled faintly. I wish she could've met mom and dad now, but she was with her friends.

"She still can't cook, but she's fine" I said and chuckled. Now to the question I want answered. "Why did you miss my birthday?" Mom sighed.

"We were still working with the gift" Mom said, sadness in her eyes, but then her eyes lit up again like a kid in Christmas. "But you'll love it"

"I'm back!" Dad said and I became speechless when I saw what he carried.

A puppy…

 **And cut!**

 **I was not entirely happy with this, but I may edit in the future. R &R and I'll see you next chapter!**

 **And to** _ **ninjawriter2**_ **: Here's the update… I gave it a cliffhanger just for you! *clasps hands together with an evil smirk* Enjoy…**


	3. VIVA LA REVOLUTION!

**Disclaimer: I'm still working on it…**

 _ **The Basement Chapter 2: VIVA LA REVOLUTION!**_

"Meet Cujo!" dad said happily and placed the dog on the table. _Cujo_ walked around, wagging his tail so much that his back shook from side to side. He was a small Rottweiler and had a small collar around his neck.

"… A puppy?" I said, finally able to say something. Why did I get a puppy? I know that Rottweiler's are known to be guard dogs, but this was a puppy? At least it could be good company.

"We spent every minute training him and… making him _better_ " mom explained, but I noticed when she hesitated. It was unnerving. They didn't do anything, right? I almost shuddered over the thought. Cujo was a puppy and, by the looks of it, not older than one month.

"Making him better? What do you mean?" I asked, dreading the answer as I saw the puppy trying to catch his tail. Don't Rottweiler's get their tail chopped of? Or maybe that was later…

"If anything bad happen to you, you'll know," mom said. Dad went to the fridge to get some fudge.

"Yeah! He gets all big and stuff! You'll love it Danny-Boy!" he said, happily. I made a disgusted frown.

"You experimented on him?" Say no, please say no…

"We already knew what would happen so I wouldn't call it experimenting…" mom said. Cujo stopped cashing his tail and rolled over on his back, craving a pat on the belly. I patted him slowly. I could hardly believe this. When they actually are here they give me a dog that they had experimented on!

"Is that what you do down there? You leave your kids on their own as you do things like that?" I said accusingly, my voice dripping with disgust. Dad stopped searching. Even he heard my tone. "It's-"My voice cracked and I buried my face in my hands. Call me emotional, but this was way too much. "I don't even know you anymore…"

The silence was back. I was used to it by now and that fact just made the pain in my chest grow. Then I tensed. I felt arms wrap around me.

"We're sorry for that, Baby Blue" mom said, using my old nickname. "But we'll try to be there from now on" Yeah, right! I knew that was lies. All of it. Big. Fat. Lies.

"Yeah, we're sorry,son," dad said and put his hand on my right shoulder. I flinched away with a hiss, making mom let go in confusion.

"Are you hurt?" she asked in worry. She even looked worried, but it would take a lot more to get my trust back. I shook my head.

"I just hit my shoulder in a door frame" I lied. "The nurse at school looked at it. It will hurt for a while, but otherwise it's fine" It was so easy. The lie just flowed out of my mouth like it was nothing.

"Sorry… Want fudge?" Dad said. His usual mood was back. I guess I could give them one chance…

I picked Cujo up and put him in my lap. His fur was soft and warmth radiated from the small creature. Something caught my eye. The forbidden door was _open_. I didn't see anything though because of that white thing covering the entrance.

"I think I'll take Cujo for a walk first. I think he has to _go_ " I said. Mom caught the meaning of it.

"That would be best, but be back before dinner, Baby Blue. I'll try to cook something up!" she said and gave me a leach. Did she have to use that name? I nodded and walked out the door with Cujo trailing after me. I knew that he couldn't walk that far or fast so I walked slowly and made sure to keep a watchful eye on the little one.

The rain still poured down, but the thunder seemed to be gone. No birds chirped and no one that had a choice was outside. After I was halfway to the park I turned and picked Cujo up to give him rest and warmth. He was tired, but that didn't stop him from trying to kiss me.

"Ugh, gross!" I laughed. After the walk, I walked up to my room because let's face it; you do get wet when going out in the rain. But I felt happier afterward and I even laughed when the rain stopped after I got inside! My room was littered with NASA posters and some were a little jagged on the edges because of their age. In the roof, you could see an exact copy of the night sky. Every star was placed on the correct place and I even had a full moon drawn on it. I made it myself. I wanted to become an astronaut before the accident, but then I became Danny Phantom and now it was a miracle that I hadn't failed my classes!

I quickly changed and used a towel to dry Cujo's wet fur. He barked happily and tried to snatch it all the time.

 _ **:.:.:**_

I lay in my bed, still shocked at what happened when we were supposed to have dinner. When Jazz came home she was so shocked to see our parents that she dropped her _library_ books on the floor and she looked like a fish gasping for air on dry land. She seemed to trust them and I figured that I could until they let us down again.

And when that shock was over the sausages came to life screaming "VIVA LA REVOLUTION!" at the top of their lungs (If they even had lungs) and we had to fight them off. Then Cujo transformed into a _gigantic, glowing guard dog_ just to protect me. It all ended with us eating pizza in the front of the TV while looking at a movie about a night guard who has to guard the Museum as all the figures come alive at night… It had to be the weirdest night I ever had.

I discovered many sides that I had forgotten about my parents and even got them to talk about their new project; a portal that would send the person to another, totally random, dimension. Then they told me they had to go to a party at Maddie's sister's wedding three days from now.

It all got me wondering. It would be cool, but think of all the things that could happen or what they could uncover! What if they placed the ON button on the inside again and left it like with the Ghost Portal? How did it look? How many dimensions are there? What unique culture had they created on their own? But even if it sounded tempting a growing feeling of doubt grew.

I had to get a close look on it. And my golden opportunity was only three days away…

 **I know it was not as long as before, but I wanted to do a cliffhanger and this was my chance! And this story is more popular than I expected with already 6 reviews 10 follows and 2 favorites and that is more than I hoped for with my crappy skills.**

 **Cujo is not dead in this story. I'm sorry, but Cujo will be a big part of the plot and we can't have a glowing puppy running around the place.**

 **Also this is a little of an AU, but let me clarify it all. There was no Phantom Planet and the Ultimate Enemy has not happened yet. Danny still has his ice powers and Ghostly Wail. His parents are distant, but that too is important to the plot. Everything I do is for the plot! Danny is 16 as are all the teens from HTTYD.**

 **I HAVE STARTED MY FIRST POLL and it is about a big part of this fanfic so please vote because your opinion really matters to me!**

 _ **REVIEWS:**_

 _ **ivanganev1992**_ _ **:**_ **that's a great idea and that is one of the options in my poll! :)**

 _ **ninjawriter2**_ **: You were right! It was Cujo! *turns to my family* Hey guys! Give ninjawriter2 a big applause! *my call goes ignored as they eat their tacos*. Don't worry ninjawriter2. *Glares at family* They are just jealous because they couldn't guess it!**

 **BTW! One more cliffhanger… I must love tormenting you if I keep doing this… There is no other reason! *You grab a tomato and aim at me* Ok, I'll just, um, hide behind the couch… *runs away***

 _ **16ckelmen**_ **: It's interesting indeed…**

 _ **Jaybird Blu**_ **: I suppose "YAS" is one way to say stuff and it's funny! :)**


	4. The Root of All Detention, We Hate It

The next few days I spent every little bit of free time on planning. My parents would for once wear proper clothing on the wedding and they had a big chance of forgetting about switching the keys. If they didn't forget it I searched the house for all the reserve keys. Some were hidden in plain sight and some were so well hidden that I doubted that my parents would be able to find them.

Just to be sure that they left the original keys I took all the reserve keys and left them in Dad's pockets on his suit. The reserve keys took DNA to complete the process. Mom and Dad's _unique_ DNA structure, to be exact.

I also planned on taking Cujo with me since he was a trouble magnet and I wouldn't dare to leave him alone in my room.

And after all the waiting and preparing I hoped it would finally pay off.

 _ **:.:.:**_

 **SMACK!**

I jolted awake by the sudden sound and blinked rapidly to blink the sleep from my eyes. I looked at the cause and met a sight that was far too familiar; an annoyed teacher.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again" I apologized, ignoring the snickers and whispers around the classroom. Mr. Lancer was our future English teacher and we were supposed to meet him that day. He had slammed his hand down in the table and now he looked annoyed. Not angry. _Annoyed_.

"So you're Mr. Fenton?" he asked with his monotone voice. I nodded and mentally kicked myself for falling asleep in class again. Worst first expression possible… "Mrs. Haley told me about you… Always falling asleep in class. But just so you know, Mr. Fenton, I will not be as kind as her. If you come late or fall asleep you serve detention, no matter the day. This is my first and last warning. Do I make myself clear?" My face turned bright red and I nodded. Mr. Lancer then turned around and kept telling us what we were going to in his classes after the summer break. He talked slowly and his voice was never loud so the ones sitting at the back had to strain their hearing to make out the words.

The class turned back to its previous state in seconds, but my face was still red. If only Tucker and Sam were in this class too…

My eyelids already felt heavy again and I yawned. I never got any sleep at nights anymore and I had to waste all of my energy at catching the ghosts who wrecked the town 24/7.

But no matter my efforts I fell asleep barely five minutes later… Way to go, Fenton

 _ **:.:.:**_

When I woke up again the bell rang, signaling the end of the class. I yawned and stretched. I was so tired… Thank you Boxy for another sleepless night! (I was sarcastic)

I walked out of the classroom slowly and dragged my feet after me, far too tired to lift them properly while walking. My backpack hung in one strap and I started to walk home to take Cujo for a walk. Taking care of a dog was hard!

Somewhere along the way Sam and Tucker caught up with me.

"How much sleep did you get this night, Danny?" Sam asked. I jumped and smiled before forcing a yawn down.

"Only an hour. Boxy made me" I paused to yawn again, "… Chase him all the way to California. _California_! And then I ran from two GIW agents from the 'Californian Department' as they called it" I threw my hands up and groaned. "Why me?"

"Dude, when school's out you go have to bed as fast as you get home," Tucker said. "Sam and I take care of the ghosts today"

"Thanks, guys," I said and actually blinked the sleepiness away, even though it wouldn't last long.

We had a quick walk with Cujo and after we left him with mom and dad (after promising to not do anything with him and giving me access to the security cameras)

We were halfway to the school when a terrified scream reached my sensitive ears and I immediately tensed. All signs off tiredness seemed to dissolve into nothing. My friends gave me knowing looks.

"We'll cover for you," Sam said and they kept walking casually while I hurried to an alley. Dumpsters filled with black bags of junk and rotten food made me want to puke, but I didn't hurry with the transformation. I didn't want anyone to see me. I looked around closely, forcing myself to not hurry. _I'll never get used to this_.

Once I had made sure that I was alone I reached for the cold in my chest with my mind and willed the white rings to travel over my body. Where Danny Fenton previously stood was now Danny Phantom, Amity Park's resident hero.

I'm a Halfa, a ghost-human hybrid and there are just three of us. Vlad Masters, aka Vlad Plasmius, me and my clone, Dani Fenton/Phantom.

I wore a HAZMAT suit that was black and white **(You already know how he looks like, so why bother?)** and my eyes glowed radioactive green, matching my snow-white hair.

I flew away towards the trouble and I arrived just in time. A ghost dragon that resembled a parrot and had spikes on its tail **(A Deadly Nadder!)** was attacking a few citizens. It had green major coloring and its stripes on the tail and the belly it was light blue. It squawked and sniffed the air.

It obviously smelled me and I landed on the pavement who was _melted_ where its fire had hit. Now It resembled lava than anything else. The majority of people had escaped the scene, but some were dumb enough to try to get a photo of it and they were chased by it.

"Hey!" I yelled at it and made it turn its full attention at me. It squawked again and the spikes around its head raised a little, making it look bigger. I took a fighting stance and prepared my fists with ecto-energy. "Bring it on!"

It flipped its tail and spikes shot out and I (skillfully) dodged them and fired my ectorays, one of which hitting it on one spike that flew off the dragon's head. It charged with surprising speed and agility. I jumped to the side and flew up in the air, firing a ray at the snout. It was not strong enough and only angered it further.

It opened its mouth and white fire came out of it. The fire grazed my skin and I hissed. Glancing at the clock in one window I cursed under my breath. Let's get this over with.

My green eyes blazed and I threw punch after punch at the ghost. Half of them were dodged by the dragon, but I didn't care. It was the reason that I was late. It was the reason that I will have a second-degree burn for the rest of the day. And it was the reason that my plan could fail due to detention!

When I was done it could barely stand on its feet, but I knew better than feel sympathy for it. It would recover in twelve hours or so when I let it out in the Ghost Zone.

… Another scream.

I groaned and turned to the sound.

"Seems like I'll miss the entire class… My parents are going to kill me" I said to myself and made a face-palm. I thought that they would have returned to their old routine by now, but I was wrong. Mom tried to cook almost every night and dad kept showing the new ghost weapons. If it kept going like it my secret would be exposed in no time! Why couldn't they just do whatever like they used to?!

I arrived to the next place, an eerie street called Forsaken Street by the teen population, just like a video game. Its real name, though, was Galahads' Street. It was here all the druggies and other mean folks lived. The street was a mess, but it always looked like that.

The few trees that were still standing were long since dead, it was quiet and the breeze just added to the creepiness. The concrete was cracked and the cars that stood in the parking lots were long since abandoned. The place didn't need a ghost; it was scary without one.

I nearly jumped out of the HAZMAT when I heard a loud roar that made my head pound. Now closer to the sound I heard that the roar was the "scream" I heard earlier as it almost sounded like it. In the distance it would fool anyone. I calmed down rather quickly since jump-scares like that were common.

I moved at lightning speed towards it, determined to not miss it again.

But I did…

I got back from the hunt without a clue of what caused the noise and I had three hours detention after school. The plan had failed.

 _ **:.:.:**_

 _ **Dat awesome time-skip, man…**_

I resisted the urge to bang my head on the wall and walked into the classroom where I would serve detention.

It was Mrs. Heeds' economy classroom in the west part of the school on the second floor.

I still found it hard to believe that I failed with my plan due to a stupid hunt that I didn't even complete (wow, now I sounded like Skulker). One hour detention would be fine, but three? Not a chance. Why, you may ask? The wedding would not be the classic wedding, no; it would be a quick ceremony. Our _family_ didn't care for that. Sure, they didn't wear jumpsuits all the time, but they did _not_ party. Not in a million years…

"Mr. Fenton?"

I snapped out of my musings and saw Mrs. Heeds' raised eyebrows. I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck. I had to stop doing that.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Heeds'. I have a lot of things to think about" I chuckled nervously. That woman was not to mess with… "What did you say?"

"Well, instead of standing there, why not sit down?" Mrs. Heeds said and tucked a strand of grey hair behind her ear.

"Sorry"

I did actually sit there for the entire time without any ghost attacks and I only fell asleep once, which was quite an achievement to me. I tried doing the homework, but I couldn't concentrate enough to do it. Who or what was the cause of the sound? I had to figure it out and more importantly; I needed to stop it from harming people or property.

 **I am so sorry! This took forever to write and I feel awful because of that! But I was busy and when I could write I tried to feel the need to write. It's been a month and like I said, I'm sorry, but it's in the past. Let's move on. I'll answer your reviews last and I'll give you the poll results right away.**

 **DANNY'S DRAGONFORM!**

 **You all had different opinions so I decided to mix all those ideas into one epic dragon with so much awesomeness that it will make you want to bow to it.**

 **DANNY'S DRAGONFRIEND!**

 **16ckelmen wanted a Smothering Smokebreath to be Danny's companion and Skrill was the most popular in the poll… so I was thinking… a hybrid dragon? Just picture it, a dark grey Skrill with black underbelly and the ability to make smoke and electricity PLUS electric-charged smoke… You know it sound awesome. I know that you know…**

 **THOSE WONDERFUL REVIEWS…**

 _ **ivanganev1992**_ **: Intelligence. Other than that Cujo does not have any** _ **other**_ **powers in this fic because I didn't want to take away more originality than I already had.**

 **What Danny's parents' are making is not a time machine; it is a dimension machine that sends someone to a random dimension when walked through, different every time. It will run on electrified water that flows around the portal to make a circuit similar to the way the dimensions are kept together to create a rip in the "wall" that separates the dimensions. The main source is therefore water and ordinary electricity.**

 **If Cujo will follow Danny or not is classified due to the fact that it is part of the story.**

 **The portal will not be permanent because it needs to restart to be able to go to random dimensions, but I'll keep the idea mentioned in mind.**

 _ **muney73**_ **: Looks interesting? I'll try to make you faint in awe of my awesome skills… *laughs* nah, just kidding with ya! Welcome to the small amount of readers who are kind enough to warm my soul with reviews… *sighs happily***

 _ **16ckelmen**_ **: You are fun when you're high on sugar… But I'm funnier-er! *laughs hysterically***

 _ **Jaybird Blu**_ **: I'll never tire of the YAS I receive from you! *bows***

 **And now the reader you have all been waiting for…** _ **ninjawriter2**_ **! *throws arms out in celebration only to get a tomato thrown at my face* Who threw that? *you raise your hand while chewing a tomato***

 **ninjawriter2: That was for being late!**

 **You threw a tomato at me… *picks out a gun filled with meatballs* SWEDISH MEATBALLS IN YOUR FACE *starts firing like crazy***

 **AND FOR YOU WHO READ THIS WITHOUT UNDERSTANDING! *quickly picks out another gun filled with eggs and fires* WE HAVE THIS THING GOING ON SO YOU NEVER HAD TO READ THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE! *salutes and runs away, still having tomato smeared across my face***


	5. We Have Arrived

_**NOTICE: I feel like we need a cover for this fic… If anyone would be willing to make one please P.M me!**_

 _ **Chapter 4: We Have Arrived…**_

The next few days I noticed that the ghost attacks came to a stop and not even the Box Ghost came out of the portal anymore, making me become restless. It was five days in when I finally told Tucker and Sam about it.

"Guess we're lucky" Tucker said, but Sam apparently shared my restlessness and every night we patrolled until the sun began to color the sky and people started to wake up, which caused us to lack in sleep more than ever before.

It all ended with that all three of us getting a detention-filled week and still no ghosts…

 _ **:.:.:**_

" _Danny!"_

I opened my eyes slowly and glared at Jazz from the comfort of my bed.

"What?" I slurred tiredly and stretched. My body was actually not hurt in any way and, honestly, I forgot how that felt long ago.

"Mom and Dad want to take us to the basement so that we can see the portal open," she replied and hurriedly brushed her hair with a white hairbrush. "And you better hurry; otherwise I'll be late to the book club!"

I stood up and made my way to the bathroom as fast as my sleep deprived body could muster because I knew that Jazz was way into books and being late was something she never did… unless you want her rage thrown your way like a basketball to the face.

Fifteen minutes later the entire family stood in the basement that actually was a lab. Not just for ghosts, no, there were weapons of all kind that looked like they belonged to a science-fiction movie lining the walls. In the middle, a circular doorway-ish machine was placed and what looked like a giant glass tube surrounded the opening. It was painted in white and the inside was actually free of cables and wires… and ON-buttons. Mom and Dad looked like kids waiting to get candy or a gift and practically bounced in excitement.

"Morning, Sweeties!" mom said and hugged us before we could even think of an answer. Her suit was dirty and our clothes became covered in oil and soot.

"Ugh, now I need to change clothes!" Jazz cried and tried to get it all away.

"I'm sorry, Jazz, but you'll have time to change after this" mom replied, sheepishly. "Anyway, this is the Fenton Dimension Jumper!"

It was first now that I realized that I was in the restricted area and I only stood there, waiting for something to go wrong like with the Ghost Portal.

"Jack, can you start it up, please?"

Dad ran to a big computer panel and typed so fast that I had trouble keeping track of the fingers as they moved.

The portal started to glow a purple color.

"Jack…" Mom sounded worried.

Yeah, Mads?" Dad beamed.

 _This is it… something's wrong! I don't want them to get hurt!_ My head filled to the brim with things that could go wrong in a millisecond.

"Did you turn off the _auto-correct_?"

His face lost its smile faster that I could say "lollipop" and beams of purple shot out as the portal blinked, on and off, repeatedly. Water surged through the tube of glass and electricity circled so fast that it became steam, making it go into overdrive.

My vision turned black and the last thing I saw was the tube bursting and a beam of purple…

 _ **:.:.:**_

The first thing I became aware of was the chirping of birds and the feeling of slightly damp ground that should have given me a chill if it wasn't for my ice core. I barley registered that I should _get up_. I shouldn't hear the sounds and I shouldn't feel a small stone pushing against my spine uncomfortably. Tiredness lay over me like a thick cloak and my head was pounding so hard it made me want to throw up. My eyes remained closed and I slipped back into unconsciousness…

 _ **:.:.:**_

When I woke again I was just as tired and was painfully aware of some kind of injury on my chest. It felt like I was a thousand worlds away and voices echoed in my head. I didn't recognize the language, but maybe it was just my imagination that caused it… I was gently lifted off the ground and I once again became embraced in darkness.

 _ **:.:.:**_

I never fully woke up, but on some occasions I would get a glimpse of someone and a gentle fire burning in a fireplace. I had no energy to ponder on who they were or what language they spoke so I left it as it was.

But I had to wake up sometime and I eventually woke to the sound of screams and the smell of fire. I was carried from the earlier place and the obvious running jostled me too much for my taste. I squirmed a little and slowly opened my now half-closed eyelids enough to see some auburn-haired man with the beefiest arms I've ever seen. He had long hair and beard and in the background showed smoke and a star filled sky along with shadows soaring above.

I blinked the last bit of sleep from my eyes… _Time to get up_.

I tapped lightly on the man's arm and he looked down in surprise, obviously not expecting me to be awake. Sorry, dude, but I'm done! I pointed to the ground, remembering the weird language they spoke.

The man seemed to understand and carefully put me down. My legs were a bit unsteady, but I could walk if needed.

He had carried me to some kind of… forge? Grinding stone, that fire-thingy and weapons everywhere… Yup, it's a forge. Inside a blonde man with two missing limbs and a small boy in my age argued in their language.

The man who carried me said something with authority in his tone and I noticed that the men had horned helmets while I was feeling left out.

The blonde man finally seemed to notice me and he seemed rather shocked.

He asked something with confusion in his voice and gestured to me, once again saying something.

I just blinked for a second before I sighed.

"I don't know what language you're speaking, but I don't know it!" I said and shrugged. The man then grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. "So, that was what you tried to tell me…"

I was led to a bench out of the way and they got to work. The big man left and that left me with the two others.

My thoughts finally let loose.

I was obviously hit by the stray rays from the new portal and it burst. Then what? I was most likely teleported to a dimension that hadn't come so long as we had back home in development and the horned helmets and different buildings made it possible that they were Vikings. Another dimension's Vikings were they actually had horned helmets.

But how am I going to get home? I can't recreate it or make portals with my powers and the portal on the other side broke… I wonder if my family is ok… Were they hit too? Are they somewhere around?

My head started to pound because of my fast thinking so I settled with just watching as the two Vikings worked.

 _ **:.:.:**_

After the things, which I soon recognized as dragons, had flown away they tried to introduce themselves. I would say that it went fairly well…

 **And that was… um… *checks the chapter count* CHAPTER FOUR! So Danny is finally on Berk and I have awesome shit planned in the future (don't complain about my little swear, it is a T-Rated story after all!). I'm still working on the dragon-form for Danny and it has proved to be quite the challenge, BUT I will make it with the help of the awesome tunes I listen too!** _ **Cujo is not out of the picture!**_ **He'll show up later, but you'll have to be patient… I will switch the POV next chapter to good ol' Hiccup and I got a big slice of awesomeness planned for that. But enough of my cursed rambling!**

 _ **Reviews!**_

 _ **HowlingPassion:**_ **I totally agree with your statement!**

 _ **mymag99:**_ **Good idea… I will try, but I'll make no promises!**

 _ **16ckelmen:**_ **Do you know what's kinda funny… I read your stories and you read mine and we know each other on … hehe. Hope you enjoyed! *waves***

 _ **xfoxgamerx:**_ **Thanks for the tip, but it will be hard. I don't really want a Beta(no offense) because I want to learn myself and accomplish something good. AND English is not my native language, it is Swedish, and that should explain why I'm not the best writer on . If not, too bad, 'cause I'm sleepy.**

 **But I really mean no offense because your advice was really good and I'm kind of flattered. Not everyone take their time to point out the "bad" things in the fic** **.**

 _ **elnine27:**_ **That is a good idea to sequel so maybe I'll take that to mind… Or you could write that out because I would definitely give it a shot! *gives thumbs up***

 _ **muney73:**_ **I can't just reveal everything… But I wanted to make Danny's life sour before I make it sweet… Don't know why though *shrugs*.**

 _ **ivanganev1992:**_ **I'm not telling, it's a secret… But… you'll see in future chapters that everything has a meaning.**

 _ **ninjawriter2 vs. BelieveInYourDreams4Life**_

 _ **!FOOD FIGHT!**_

 **ninjawriter2: THAT WAS FOR SPARTA! *laughs***

 **You little-! I just showered! *wipes cream of my face and then grabs a bomb filled with caviar while grabbing a human shield* Take this! *throws bomb"**

 **ninjawriter2: NOOOOOO! *bomb explodes covering the room and everyone with caviar***

 **Well… that backfired… *runs from angry mob"**

 **Plz fav/follow and review!**


	6. Filler For Your Tummy!

_**Disclaimed! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year BTW :3**_

 _ **Being a runt sucks. Being a narrator… why not?**_

 _ **/Hiccup H. Haddock III**_

 _ **The Basement chapter 5: Filler For Your Tummy.**_

:.:.:

Hiccup's POV

 _My name is Hiccup. It might not be one of those pretty names nor one of the cool names, but the tale of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third will become the most well known and awesome tale ever._

 _I just have to kill my first dragon. That's right; I said dragon. They are the pests after all._

 _I live on the cold island of Berk and I'm a Viking. You know, like those big idiots that run around, and drinks lots of mead and ale._

 _I was not born like them, big and strong. In fact, I'm the exact opposite! I am weak and smart at the same time… and I happen to think that mead and ale taste like piss._

 _But hey: it is still my life. I am a runt, yes, but my new invention will make up for it… when it's finished that is. I hope to get it done by the next raid._

 _ **:.:.:**_

 _But a few weeks prior, a bright light enveloped the sky. It was early in the morning too, so it woke most Vikings up._

 _The strange phenomenon ended the second we noticed and something fell toward the forest._

 _A group of six went to investigate, and guess what they found; a teenage boy. But he was unconscious and had several burns as if something had burned him. One burn, in particular, was worse than the rest. It surrounded the neck and in the back there was bone showing._

 _Amazingly, he survived and woke up at the worst time possible. In the middle of a dragon raid, but I guess that couldn't be helped._

 _Now, I think that we should get to the story itself, from my point of view (POV is short for_ _ **P**_ _oint_ _ **o**_ _f_ _ **v**_ _iew, in case you didn't know)_

 _ **:.:.:**_

"Hiccup" I repeated slowly for what felt like the thousandth time. The boy kept giving me strange glances. I suppressed a sigh.

"Gobber the Belch" Gobber said, proudly, pointing at his chest with his hook proudly.

The boy froze for a second… and his face lit up like a kid while he nodded eagerly in understanding.

"Danny," he said, pointing at himself, and then he pointed at my mentor, "Gob…ber"

"That's right! My name is Gobber!"

"Wait a second! He understands you?" I blurted out, "Why can't he understand me when I try?"

"Ha! Don't worry, lad!" Gobber said with a laugh. "Danny"

 _Danny_ looked up at the sound of his name.

"Gobber," the peg-legged man said, pointing at himself yet again, "Hiccup"

I swear I'll steal that hook of his if he keeps waving it in my face like that…

 _ **:.:.:**_

"Wait, Dad! Why do I have to share the room with _him_?"

The man in question sighed tiredly.

"We don't have another place to put him as of now, and someone's got to keep an eye on him. Make yourself useful for the village for once!" he said and stomped away.

But _ow_ , That was real cold Mr.

Though you never noticed that raspberry I blew your way!

 **I am sorry for keeping you waiting like this, and then coming up with this crappy chapter! I had one, ok, but… *sigh* my father accidently deleted it while writing an essay for his teacher… He studying to become a teacher, you know, and for you who don't want to study at home, listen to my father's words.**

" **Studying at home is like… being sick, but having something to do"**

 **He is quite positive.**

 **BUT, I will not be able to respond to any reviews. I am dead tired, and my family is going to one of the major cities while dragging me along… 9.20 we will depart, that's why I don't have the time.**

 **Also, I have good news to you! The dragon forms for Danny is all written up and I will post it as soon as I can! Thanks for being with me on this, guys. I really appreciate it!**


End file.
